Mission Keep Safe (While Trying To Get Olicity Together)
by theMyMylove
Summary: Felicity's adopted sister comes to live with her in Starling City. But then they get attacked, and Maya finds out about Green Arrow. On the upside Maya has taken it upon herself to get Olicity together. AU Tommy is alive. Thea & Roy broke up but are still friends. Roy is part of Team Arrow. Tommy & Roy know.
1. Chapter 1: Maya Smoak

**CHARACTERS:**

Felicity Smoak (Fliss)  
Oliver Queen (Ollie)  
Roy Harper  
John Diggle (Diggle)  
Thea Queen  
Tommy Merlyn  
Laurel Lance  
Detective Lance  
Isabel Rochev

and….  
Maya Smoak (Felicity's adopted sister)  
Scott Wilson (Maya's ex)

* * *

"FLISS!"

Felicity turned around beamed at the source of the squeal. She held her arms out wide, and engulfed the girl in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Maya!" Felicity told her.

"Me too Fliss. But no more of that, now I've moved to Sterling, and we're going to have amazing fun."

"Definitely. I'm glad you're here."

They linked arms as they walked out of the airport. Thankfully Maya was a light packer. They waited outside for Diggle to bring the car.

"So do you have any plans?" Felicity asked.

"Well I want to find a quick paying job, so I can help pay for rent. Then I'm going to find a proper job."

"Maya, you know you don't have to pay rent," Felicity started off.

"I know, but I want to. I mean, just because you have a high paying job doesn't mean that you can pay for everything. I have already applied for a few jobs. I just need a side job to keep me busy till I get news."

"What about being a bar tender or waitressing?" Felicity asked. If Maya worked at Verdant, Felicity could keep an eye on her at all times. "My boss owns a club, and they're always looking for extra help."

"That'a great Fliss. Thanks," Maya replied, beaming at her older sister. Felicity was about to reply when Diggle approached them with the car. Diggle got out and came to help Maya with her bags.

"Maya this is John Diggle, my close friend and Oliver Queen's chauffer. Diggle, this is Maya my sister," Felicity explained. Diggle went to shake Maya's hand, and Maya took it warily. Diggle look from her to Felicity and Maya could tell what she was thinking.

"Oh, I'm adopted. That's kind of why we look complete different," Maya explained. Diggle nodded in understanding.

And they did. Felicity was petite, blonde (even though it wasn't natural), and skinny. Maya on the other hand had tanned skin, gingery hair, was taller and a bit broader, yet still skinny. They didn't look alike, yet the way they acted you would have thought that they were twins. But just like Felicity, Maya was a genius. She was only twenty, but had already graduated. She was literally a genius. Maya would never admit it, even though she knew she was smarter than Felicity. She loved the fact that she could say she had a genius sister, and wouldn't take away the happiness that Felicity got out of being smart.  
Diggle drove Maya and Felicity to Felicity's apartment, and only left after they got settled in. Felicity and Maya spent most of the morning unpacking Maya's stuff and catching up. While Maya went to have a shower, Felicity received a call from Oliver asking her to come to the office.

"But Oliver, my sister just arrived."

"Since when did you have a sister?"

"Since I was 7."

"You can bring her too, if you have to." Felicity squealed.

"Yay! Thank you Oliver."

"Anytime Felicity." Oliver then hung up, and Felicity went into Maya's room.

"Maya, are you ready?" Felicity said, as Maya quickly shoved a sweater on to cover her bruises.

"Yup, so what's the plan for today?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry but I've been called into the office, so you can either come with me or stay here?" Felicity told her.

"Sure, I'd love to see where you work?" Maya exclaimed. Felicity smiled and called Diggle to pick them up. Once the car picked them up, Felicity that Maya had been wearing full sleeved clothes the whole day. She was currently wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, that said 'LOVE' on it, with a pair of flowery jeans and beige boots.

"Maya, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Maya asked her back.

"Well you used to hate long sleeved clothes, and today all I've seen you in is sweaters and jeans and boots. It's like totally different," she said. Maya's eye widened.

"Umm well, I thought that since I'm getting a job. I should dress up more appropriately," Maya said, looking out the window. She knew that neither Felicity nor Diggle believed, heck she wouldn't believe herself. But she was happy they didn't press the matter. When they got to the QC building, Maya felt way under dressed.

"Okay, can I go home and get changed?" Maya said, as people stared at her, while they walked through the lobby.

"Don't worry. Who cares what these people think? They should be worried if the _bother the EA's sister _they might get _fired_," Felicity said, stressing some of the words. Diggle and Maya smirked as everyone went back to their jobs. They got into the lift and made their way up.

"You know, I don't mean to offend you, but you look to hunky and professional to be a driver," Maya questioned Diggle.

"I'm not offended, in fact I tell myself that every day," Diggle said, making Maya and Felicity laugh.

"He's not just a driver, he's also Oliver/my body guard," Felicity explained as they reached their floor.

"Wow Fliss, I didn't know that you were so important you needed a bodyguard," Maya teased.

"If only, I don't actually get a choice in this matter," Felicity replied. They made their way towards Oliver's office, but were surprised to see a full house.

"Woah! What's going on Dig?" Felicity asked, as she prepare herself.

"I don't know," Dig replied, looking as confused as Felicity felt.

"Umm…are you sure I should be here?" Maya asked, nervously eyeing everyone in the office in front of her.

"It's okay. Come on, better find out," Felicity said, hooking her arm in hers and opening the door.

"Umm…what is going on here, and why is there a full house?" Felicity asked, as the trio entered. Everyone turned to look at them, and Maya's eyes widened.

"Ms. Lance, what are you doing here?' Maya said, straightening herself out. Everyone raised an eyebrow, except for Laurel, who smiled.

"Hello Maya. It's okay, you don't have to fuss about your clothes?" Laurel stated.

"Maya, how and why do you know Laurel?" Felicity asked.

"You know how I said I had applied for jobs already. Well I did an online interview with the DA's office to be a personal assistant to a Miss Laurel Lance," Maya explained.

"And I'm glad I saw you, because it's better to deliver the news in person," Laurel said, beaming.

"N-news?" Maya said, gulping a little.

"Yes. I'm happy to say that you got the job Maya!" Laurel said excitedly.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Ms. Lance," Maya said, shaking Laurel's hand.

"Please call me Laurel," she said.

"Okay. Fliss isn't this great, I got a job," Maya said, turning to her sister, who was still shocked as to what was happening. "Fliss?"

"Of course, congratulation Maya," Felicity said, hugging her.

"Umm, Maya how do you know Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"Oh Felicity is my sister, I mean how common can Smoak be?" Maya said, smiling at Felicity.

"What?" the whole room said.

"Well adopted," Maya explained.

"Oh, that makes so much sense," Thea said. Maya smiled, and blushed.

"Well I guess I should introduce everyone. Everyone this is my little sister Maya, Maya this is Oliver Queen," Felicity said, pointing to Oliver, "his mother and step father, Moira Queen and Walter Steele. His sister Thea, his best friend Tommy Merlyn, and well you know Laurel."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry to barge in like this, but I haven't seen my sister in like a year, so yeah. I didn't mean to ruin this meeting, I can leave, but I have nowhere to go, and now I'm babbling…oh my god I'll stop now," Maya said, blushing red. Everyone smirked, knowing where she got there from.

"Yup, she's definitely Felicity's sister," Diggle said, smirking. Both Maya and Felicity hit him playfully.

"I'll just leave now. Fliss, I'll wait for you outside," Maya said, turning around, but froze when she saw the person about to enter. "Oh no!" she whispered under her breath. The woman looked up and an evil smirk grew on her face.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I see we have many guests," she said.

"Can I help you Isabel?" Oliver said, not wanting to start with Isabel.

"Well I was going to discuss a few numbers with you, but I see you're busy so I will come back another time," Isabel said, making her way out but stopped right in front of Maya.

"Hello Maya. It's nice to see you here. You look happy. I have good news for you. Scotty's out, and he's been waiting to see. I can't wait to tell him that I've seen you recently," Isabel whispered while smirking evilly at Maya, before walking out.

"What the hell was that about?" Diggle said. But Maya couldn't say anything.

"Maya?" Felicity said, looking at her sister. But Maya didn't do anything, she was just shaking. Everyone moved towards her, they were all around her. Diggle reached for her, but she snatched her arm away.

"I-I need to g-go. F-Fliss, I-I'll wait for y-you downstairs," she said, while shaking. "It's too c-crowded in h-here. I n-need some a-air." She made her way to the door, but just as she was about to reach the door, her knees gave away. Her legs, knees, hands, arms, everything was shaking. Felicity ran towards her sister.

"Oh my god! Maya, are you okay? Tell me what happened?' Felicity asked her. She looked Maya up and down. Maya couldn't answer, she was crying now, and she couldn't breathe properly.

"I think she's having a panic attack," Laurel said. "Does she have a history of panic attacks?"

"Not that I know of. This is the first time I've seen anything like this," Felicity said, tears starting to develop. Oliver put an arm around her, and tried to soothe her down.

"Tommy get some water," Laurel told him. He went to Oliver's desk and picked up a glass of water. "Everyone back up a little." Diggle, Walter, Thea, Moira and Oliver, who was still holding Felicity moved back, while Tommy brought Laurel the glass of water. Laurel took it from him, and slowly tried to give it to Maya. Maya took it, but suddenly dropped it on her foot. They all looked at her in shock, she didn't even wince in pain. Instead she pushed Laurel away, and ran out of the office. Felicity made to go after her, but Oliver stopped her.

"Dig," Oliver said, but Diggle was already out the door. Tommy went after him.

"Oliver, I need to go after her," Felicity said, struggling against his grip.

"No. Dig and Tommy are going to take care of her. You need to calm down and take deep breathes. Then we will go after her, okay?" Oliver said, looking into Felicity's eyes. Felicity nodded, and slowly started to calm down. Oliver rubbed circles on her back.

"You okay now?" Oliver asked. Felicity asked.

"I really don't know what happened Oliver? She's never done this. It's like she was okay before, then Isabel comes in says that stuff to her and she has a mental break down. I don't know what's going on!" Felicity exclaimed. Oliver took her in his arms again.

"Hey, it's okay. You can find out what happened later. You need to calm down. It's not your fault," Oliver said. Felicity nodded against his chest.

"Thanks Oliver," she whispered to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime," he whispered back. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the other people in room staring at them.

"Uh hum," Laurel said, trying to do it in the nicest way possible. "I think we should go check on the rest now."

Oliver and Felicity broke apart, and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Felicity said, but didn't let go of Oliver's hand. Everyone smiled at this. They all went downstairs looking for Maya.

* * *

_Okay. So that was my first Arrow story. I hope you like it. This is an Olicity story, but is mainly going to be focusing on Maya dealing with her issues, while trying to get Olicity together. _

_Do __**REVIEW**__. It's really appreciated, even if it's just saying "nice" or "good"._

**PLEASE READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. **


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Revealed

** A/N: So I've had a few questions about who Maya is going to be with, and honestly I'm not sure yet. So do tell me who you want Maya with in a review.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Felicity, Oliver, Laurel and Thea reached the lobby they were greeted by a very confused looking Diggle and Tommy.

"Where's Maya?" Felicity asked.

"Okay, don't panic. But she's gone. She not anywhere near here and well…she's missing," Diggle said. Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand so tight, he actually thought there might be a bruise.

"What do you mean she's missing? She's been in this city for less than 12 hours, she can't be…MISSING," Felicity squealed, starting to panic again.

"Okay, deep breaths Felicity," Oliver said trying to calm her down. She took deep breaths, and started to calm down.

"Tommy, you and Laurel take half the city. Thea, call Roy and ask him to help you search. We are going to find her," Oliver commanded. Everyone nodded at their duties and set out to find Maya. After an hour they met back up at the Verdant. Once again Felicity was in tears.

"She's missing. Something's happened. I can't believe this happened. Oh my god," Felicity said. Oliver pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh, don't worry. We'll find her," Oliver said, rubbing circles on her back.

"How? We've looked everywhere," Felicity said, into his chest.

"Thea and Roy are not back yet. They might have some luck," Laurel said, trying to give some hope. Meanwhile Roy and Thea had just arrived at the club with no luck. Roy went to park the car, while Thea walked towards Verdant. Suddenly a bunch of guys appeared and grabbed her.

"ROY!" Thea screamed. One of the guys covered her mouth.

"Shut up you little b*tch! Tell me where Maya is and I'll let you go," he threatened.

"I don't know where she is. Please leave me alone," Thea begged.

"Thea!" Roy's frantic voice called out.

"Ro-" Thea tried to scream out, but the guy through to the floor. He was about to grab her again, but someone put an arm around his neck and choked him. They pushed him to the floor. One of the other guys tried to grab them, but they punched their cheek, and kneed his stomach. They finally elbowed the third guy, and kicked his left thigh, allowing the guy to sink to the floor.

"Thea, are you okay?" they asked her. Thea groaned, but her eyes widened.

"Maya? What?" Thea said. But suddenly Roy found them, and ran towards Thea.

"Oh my god. Thea, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, but check Maya. She took all three of the guys down herself," Thea said, leaning into Roy a little. Roy turned to Maya, who had a bleeding lip and knuckles. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground, and punched in her stomach.

"Ah!" she screamed. Roy left Thea, and attacked the guy. The other two ran away, but Roy wouldn't let the last guy go.

"Who sent you? Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Scott… he said that he wanted Maya," the guy confessed, Roy's eyes flashed to where Thea was trying to get Maya up. Roy punched the guy once more, knocking him out.

"Roy! Roy! She isn't getting up. She hit her head really hard!" Thea cried, trying to get Maya up. Roy rushed over to Maya, and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her inside, where the rest were. Felicity saw them, and sprinted to where they were. Roy found and couch and laid Maya down. Diggle rushed to get a first aid kit.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Laurel questioned. But Oliver, Tommy, Roy and Felicity shared a look. They knew that taking her to the hospital wouldn't get answers out of her.

"Let Diggle handle her for now Laurel, I don't think we'll get any answers if we take her to the hospital," Oliver said. Diggle came over with the first aid kit. He stopped the bleeding on her lip, and knuckles and on her head. Laying her head back down carefully.

"Felicity, I need to take off her shirt to check more injuries?" Diggle questioned. Felicity looked unsure, but nodded. Diggle slowly removed the shirt, so she was just in her jeans and bra. But the sight they saw shocked them beyond words. Felicity's heart literally broke. You could hear it shattering.

"Oh my god," Laurel whispered.

"Oh dear god," Thea whispered.

"I can't," Felicity whispered, reaching out to touch the bruises on her little sister's arms. All over the arms, stomach, and shoulder. Spots of blue, purple, black, red, all throughout her body.

"How did this happen?" Roy asked, absentmindedly.

"I didn't even know. My mom and dad never mentioned it to me…" Felicity whispered trailing off.

"What are these?" Diggle asked.

"F…Fliss," Maya muttered.

"Maya? Maya, wake up!" Felicity cried, shaking her sister gently.

"Fliss?" Maya muttered, eyes slowly opening. She tried to get up, but it hurt. Tommy and Diggle helped her sit up. She looked around. She looked down, and her eyes widened. "What the? Where the hell is my top?" She blushed bright red at the 4 men who would all see her bra. Tommy awkwardly handed in back to her, and she shoved it.

"You have to tell us what is going on? Why do you have so many bruises? Who is Scott? And why the hell is Isa-b*tch linked to this?" Felicity demanded.

"Fliss…" Maya said, looking down.

"No more excuses Maya. You need to tell us. We can help you," Felicity said softly. Maya sighed, and sat up. Tommy brought her a blanket, and she shot him a grateful look. He squeezed her hand, and moved to stand next to Laurel.

"It's a long story…" she started.

"We have time," Thea said softly, taking a seat next to her.

"It all started about a year and a half ago. I was at college. I was happy, free, and a good girl. Then I met Scott Wilson. He was a bad boy, but he was really sweet. He tried to ask me out many times, and I finally gave in. We dated for about 3 months, and I was happy…but then things went bad. I started to get busier with school, and I hung out with friends. At first he understood because it was for school. But then I would have study sessions with other guys, and he was get annoyed. I thought it was just because he was jealous. Then he started to get possessive, grabbing my arm, not letting me hang out with other guys. I started to bruise around the wrists, and I wouldn't tell anyone how it happened. Pams and Faye would ask me, but I wouldn't tell them. It got even worse as time went on. He would get mad for the smallest things. The abuse got worse and worse, but I was too scared to tell anyone. He threatened me. One day he tried to…to take advantage of me. I ran away and went to Pamela's room. Pamela saw the bruises, and she told me that I had to tell the police. I was scared, but I finally reported him. He was sentenced to 1 year in prison. That's why I moved here, to get away from all of that," Maya explained to them.

"What does this have to do with Isabel?" Oliver asked.

"Isabel Rochev is Scott's cousin. I've seen a million pictures of her and Scott. She's like his big sister."

"She threatened you," Oliver said, his gaze darkening. Felicity squeezed his hand once more. Maya nodded softly.

"Will you be willing to give a statement to the police?" Laurel asked. They all turned to look at her.

"If Maya gives a statement to the police about Isabel threatening, and we use the footage from the QC cameras to get proof, then I can show it to my dad and he can look at it. We might be able to get her arrested for threatening you," Laurel explained.

"Maybe, but she didn't actually threaten me. She just told me some stuff," Maya said, shaking her head.

"We can set something up and get her to threaten you," Roy advised.

"No way! I'm not putting Maya in harm's way," Felicity argued.

"Actually if anyone tries anything, Maya will kick their ass," Thea said, Roy nodding next to her.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Couple of guys attacked me outside, and Maya kicked their butts. She so cool," Thea said.

"What? Are you alright?" Oliver said, searching his sister for injuries.

"I'm fine. You should thank Maya, and Roy for that," Thea said.

"Thanks for protecting my sister, Maya," Oliver said.

"It's no problem, and thanks for beating that guy up for me Roy," Maya replied smiling at him.

"No problem. But I think you guys should know that Scott sent those guys. The guy said he wanted Maya," Roy told them, his eyes trained on Maya. Maya stiffened back up.

"Don't worry Maya. You'll be protected 24/7. I won't anyone touch you," Oliver said.

"No! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. You don't know what he's capable of…" Maya said trailing off.

"I'm sure we can handle a young man and his gang," Diggle said.

"You don't understand!" Maya fought. "He's not just some bad boy. He's the worst boy. He's…he's…"

"Who is he Maya?" Thea asked.

"He's part of the Death Clan," she whispered, but to the rest of them it was like she uttered a death threat that would shake the walls of the rooms.

They all stared at her, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

_Okay so there is chapter two. I hope you liked the small Olicity fluff I included. Also I added a little Maya/Tommy and Maya/Roy to show you what it would be like. _

_More about the __**"Death Clan", **__Maya and Scott will be revealed. The next chapter will probably be mostly about Scott and what they group plan to do.  
I'm probably going to reveal __**the Hood **__secret to Laurel and Thea as well, and I know it might seem like too many people know. But honestly the only people in this story that know are Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Maya. No one else knows.  
__**I do appreciate constructive criticism and feedback.**_

**PLEASE READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love the support I am getting for this :D I've decided who I want Maya with, and I hope you guys like it. This chapter isn't very eventful. It'll probably just be Thea and Maya bonding, with a little Olicity and Diggle. I just want Maya to fit in. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Oliciter- **thanks for that. I totally understand where you are coming from. I wanted some input from the readers so that I could keep them and myself happy. But thank you for your ideas.

**Ellie- **Thanks. I'll be showing hints of who I pair her with in this chapter.

* * *

_"You don't understand!" Maya fought. "He's not just some bad boy. He's the worst boy. He's…he's…"_

_"Who is he Maya?" Thea asked._

_"He's part of the Death Clan," she whispered, but to the rest of them it was like she uttered a death threat that would shake the walls of the rooms. _

_They all stared at her, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. _

"Maya! What have you gotten yourself into?" Felicity exclaimed.

"I didn't know. No one knew. I didn't even find out till I sent him to prison. I knew he was a bad boy, and part of some gang, but I didn't know which one. After sending him to prison, I got multiple threats from his boys. I finally told mom and dad, and they let me move here. I didn't think they'd follow me here," Maya explained, she felt liking crying, but wouldn't.

"Okay, for someone who has been on an island for the past 5 years, please tell me who the Death Clan are," Oliver asked. When no one else started up, Maya decided to tell him.

"They are one of the most feared gangs in the nation. They are stationed all over the US. A couple of years ago, there was a shooting. It happened at a girls school. One of the girls there wouldn't have sex with one of the clan's guy so he opened fire and killed almost 70 girls, and 5 teachers. Everyone is scared of them. Every time one of them goes to prison for something, there's another gang member added."

"And you're telling me your ex-boyfriend is part of the gang, and you sent him to prison. So now he and his gang are after you…wow," Oliver said.

"Well not the whole gang. It's actually just his family. Each family in the clan are separate. They don't get involved in anyone else's business," Maya explained, "thankfully for me, Scott's family is just him and his two brothers."

"What are we going to do?" Thea asked.

"You guys are going to go back to normal. Your normal everyday lives. I'm going to work as a PA for Laurel, try and get another job as a waitress. Everything will be normal, and when Scott comes here, I'm going to handle it," Maya said, getting up.

"Over my dead body," Felicity argued, "there is no way I'm going to let you handle this by yourself."

"Yeah, you really think we're going to let you go through this alone," Thea asked, squeezing Maya's arms. "Anyway, it's nice to finally have someone who's kind of near my age around. I mean I love these people, but I can get so sick of them. Roy isn't the most interesting company."

"Hey! I'm interesting," Roy argued. Maya and Thea laughed.

"Sure you are…anyway Maya, if you need a job as a waitress just work here. That way we can keep an eye on you, and I can get to know you," Thea said.

"That is a good idea. When did you get so smart Thea?" Oliver said.

"When you started to become not-so-smart," Thea said, causing Diggle, Roy and Maya to crack up.

"Well, if we're done insulting my intelligence I think we need to start getting the club ready for tonight," Oliver said.

"Yes. You guys can do what you need to. Maya, Roy and I can handle the club," Thea said. "Anyway, don't you all have a job to do."

"My dear, this is my job," Tommy said, making Maya smile.

"My job is with Laurel," Maya said.

"No it's okay. You stay here. You can start tomorrow," Laurel told her. "I anyway have to organize things for you. So you work here today. But tomorrow I'll expect you bright and early at 8am tomorrow."

"Thanks Laurel," Maya said, smiling at her.

"Now I should get back to work. May I have a word with you Felicity?" Laurel asked. Felicity was surprised, but nodded. They walked away from the rest. Oliver shot Diggle a look. Diggle just shook his head.

"I'm have some things to take care of. Diggle I need to go back to QC," Oliver stated, leaving with Diggle.

"I guess it's just us." The three young adults turned to look at Tommy.

"Well Maya and I are going to organize some of the alcohol in the back. That way we can get to know each other," The said, hooking her arm through Maya's and dragging her back. Tommy and Roy gave each other an understanding look. Meanwhile, Laurel and Felicity walked out together.

"Felicity, I know you and I haven't really got along. We don't know each other very well. But we both know Oliver really well. It's obvious he has feelings for you, and I want you to know that I am completely over him," Laurel told Felicity. All Felicity could do was look at Laurel wide eyed.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. Oliver and I just friends. I know you guys have this huge history, and they with everything going on. Anyway, he doesn't see me that way. I mean we're just friends, I swear. There is no-"  
But Laurel cut off Felicity's babbling.

"Felicity, it's okay. I don't really mind. Anyway, I just want to tell you that I will do my best to keep Maya safe. She has a bright future ahead of her, and I don't want something like an ex-boyfriend to get in the way of that," Laurel said. Felicity smiled at her.

"Thanks Laurel. For giving her a job, for willing to take care of her, and for everything you said," Felicity said. Laurel squeezed her arm softly.

"Umm Felicity, we should get back to QC," Oliver said, approaching the two women.

"I will see you guys tomorrow. Call me if anything happens," Laurel said. She kissed Oliver's cheek and left. Felicity followed Oliver to where Diggle was waiting for them. The ride was pretty quiet.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"My sister, who I haven't seen for 3 years, is being threatened by a member of one of the most notorious gangs in the nation. So no…okay is not a word I would use," Felicity exclaimed. Oliver tried to supress the smile he had, remembering when he used the same type of line on her previously. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I will make sure she doesn't get hurt. If this guy, or his gang, decides to step a foot in this city, he'll be dead. I'll take care of him. Meanwhile I want you and Maya to stay with me," Oliver said.

"What? No! Oliver, I'll be fine in my apartment," Felicity argued.

"I'll feel much safer if you were near me. In light of recent events, I think it'd be better to be somewhere where there is a lot of security. If you won't do this for me, do this for Maya. She'll be safer, and so will you," Oliver persisted. After a few moments of silent, Felicity let out a sigh.

"Fine, but you have to come with me so I can get mine and Maya's stuff," Felicity said.

"Anything," Oliver said, smiling. Once they reached QC, before exiting Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Thanks for caring so much, and looking after me," she said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Anything for you Felicity. You're not just anyone. You're my partner," Oliver said. Felicity pulled away and kissed his cheek. She then wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand once more before getting out.

"You know, I'm hurt that you don't consider me your partner," Diggle said. Oliver flashed a smile his way.

"Of course I do. Felicity is just…" Oliver said, watching Felicity walk into the QC building.

"Yeah…she's Felicity," Diggle said smiling.

Meanwhile at Verdant, Thea and Maya were talking and organizing the alcohol.

"I know one of your deep dark secrets, but I don't really interesting about you," Thea said.

"Are you telling me that you don't think the fact my ex-boyfriend is out to get me is interesting?" Maya said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't know anything happy interesting," Thea explained.

"What do you wanna know?" Maya asked.

"Hobbies? Celebrity crushes? Life Goals? Anything!" Thea exclaimed.

"Hobbies are dancing, singing, reading, writing, baking. Celebrity crushes are Tom Felton, Johnny Depp, Robert Downy Jr. Life Goals are to be successful, and be able to take care of my family," Maya told her, "…and when I was little, like 5 or 6, I wanted to be a swimming teacher." Adding on that little part, to lighten the situation even more.

"Dancing, I must see you do that, and hear you sing, and taste something you bake. I love Johnny Depp. I know you will be successful…and a swimming teacher huh?" Thea said. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Roy decided to enter than, and raised an eye brow at the two girls who were laughing their heads off.

"Sorry to interrupt…whatever this is, but Tommy wants to discuss numbers with you Thea," Roy told them. The girls finally stopped laughing.

"Okay," Thea said. Walking out. She flashed Roy a smile then left. Roy turned to help Maya, who was giving them a thoughtful look.

"What?" he asked, as he got to work.

"What's going on between you guys?" Maya asked.

"We used to date…then things got complicated…and now we're just friends," Roy explained.

"But you both clearly want to be more. God you guys are like some teen drama movie," Maya said. Roy let out a hearty laugh. "Just so you know, I shipped you guys from the moment you helped her up after the guys attacked her."

"You what?" Roy said, wide eyed.

"Shipped you. You know like my OTP. I think you guys are number 2, behind Oliver and my sister. You know I think I should give you a couple name. What about….Rhea…no…TOY! Yes Toy! That is your couple name. Doesn't that sound amazing! Toy…" Maya babbled on, while Roy stared at her in surprise.

"Oh my god. You're fan-girling over me and Thea," Roy said, incredulously .

"You do know who's sister I am…right?" Maya said, giving him a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Touche," Roy said, laughing. Maya joined him in, and soon they were laughing their heads off. Thea came back in, and watched them laugh.

"Why is it when people come looking for you, you're always laughing with someone?" Thea said.

"We were just discussing how your brother and my sister, make up my OTP," Maya explained, catching her breath.

"Me too! Oh my god, like seriously. They need to get together!" Thea exclaimed. Roy started to laugh again.

"We should get them together," Maya said.

"You are officially my new best friend," Thea said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Oh my god…No! I am not getting involved in this. Your brother has finally stopped hating me a little, I'm not doing this," Roy said, shaking his head.

"Come on Roy. Everyone wants them together," Maya whined.

"And you know Felicity always defends you. So if they get together Ollie will never shout at you," Thea said, trying to convince him.

"Please," the girls begged, giving him the pouty lips and big doe eyes.

"FINE! But if this blows up, I will not take any of the blame," Roy said, defeated. The girls squealed and attack him in a hug.

"Aww…a group hug without me. I don't feel the love," Tommy said, appearing in the doorway.

"Sorry, this is for young people," Thea said, pulling away from the rest.

"I'm insulted. Some friend you are," Tommy said, pouting.

"Aww, you're cute. But that still doesn't get you a hug," Maya said.

"I'm hurt," Tommy said. Maya let out a small laugh, making Tommy smile. "Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that it's time for you guys to get dressed up. We'll be opening soon, and we need to start the bar and drinks."

"It's already 5. Wow, today has gone fast," Maya said. "Do I have a uniform?"

"No," Tommy said.

"What? I do!" Roy cried. Thea hit her head.

"Yeah, but I didn't hire you. Oliver did, so whomever I higher doesn't have to wear a uniform. Plus, you're a dude," Tommy explained, his eyes still trained on Maya.

"I'll wear a uniform I don't mind," Maya said.

"No need. Girls don't wear one, and plus I actually like you," Tommy said, then closing his mouth when he realized what he said. Maya blushed, and Roy and Thea shared a look.

"Umm, well I need clothes then," Maya said, looking away from Tommy.

"I'll see what I have," Thea told her. She took Maya's hand and pulled her out. She dragged her to a back room where there were a bunch of clothes lying around.

"Umm, I don't think your clothes will fit me. I'm taller, and a bit bigger," Maya said, nervously.

"Don't worry. I have clothes for all shapes and sizes here. I love fashion and design," Thea said, excitedly.

"Then why don't you major in it. Why don't you go study in Paris or Milan? I mean you do have the money," Maya asked, looking at some tops.

"I do. But there is the club, and with everything happening with my family, I don't know if I can leave them. Anyway, Ollie would never let me go alone," Thea said, not so excitedly.

"I think a year or two away from your family would be good for you. And you don't have to go alone. I could go with you. I mean yeah I have a job, and I'm smart. But I've always had an interest in art and design. I planned on traveling to Paris and Italy when I earned enough money. Take a couple of courses or art and design, you know. Live my life the way I want to," Maya said, removing her top and putting on a long sleeved black crop top.

"You know, you're right. I should take a year or two off, and go study something I really love. I know how to speak Italian and French already, so it would be fine. Would you come with me?" Thea said, turning to Maya. "Cute choice. Wear these jeans, and add these earrings and bracelet. You should add a pop of color if you're gonna wear all black. Pink is the perfect color. Oh and these boots."

"We should actually plan this properly. I mean if it's the two of us, we could totally do it. My kick ass moves and genius, with your attitude and talent with languages, we would totally rock Paris or Rome," Maya said, taking the boots and jewellery from Thea.

"Would you really come with me? I mean you've barely known me for a day," Thea said.

"Maybe, but you're the only who has really gotten to know me in less than 24 hours, and has actually accepted me with my issues," Maya told her, applying lipstick and mascara to her face.

"Everyone has their demons, you just have to accept it. Anyway, you're like the sister, I've always wanted," Thea said.

"Aww thanks, anyway if Oliver and Fliss get together, then we could actually be sister," Maya said, winking at Thea who burst into a fit of giggles.

"We should go, before they bring a search party for you," Thea said. They left the back room and made their way to the bar, where there were already people drinking and dancing. Maya got to work while Thea watched the crowd. She swerved around the crowd easily, and swung her hips to the beat while serving the drinks. About an hour later she approached the bar.

"Is there any way I can get water?" she asked, her throat had gotten really dry.

"Sure," Tommy said smiling, turning to look her. His mouth went dry looking at her. He hadn't seen her the whole night so far. She looked amazing in her long-sleeved black crop top, black skin jeans, and bright pink lips. Her hair was in a side pony tail. Despite being a little bruised, she still showed a bit of skin.

"Umm Tommy…the water?" Maya asked.

"Oh…uh yeah," he said, shaking his head. _Focus Tommy. She's Felicity's little sister. She's like Thea. But older. No. yes. No. yes. _Tommy was having an inner battle with himself. He turned back and gave her the water. She smiled at him and gulped in down quickly, then got back to work.

"Man, you got it bad," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Roy smirking at him.

"Shut up!"

"Dude, you do know that she's working for your ex. And the younger sister of your best friend's current," Roy explained to him.

"Since when were Smoaky and Ollie dating?" Tommy asked.

"Well they're not. But everyone knows they liked each other. Anyway, Maya and Thea have taken it upon themselves to get them together," Roy explained to him, and Tommy started to laugh.

"No surprise there," Tommy said to him.

"Oh no, trouble," Roy said, his face changing. Tommy travelled to where his eyes were looking. His eyes darkened and he jumped over the bar, Roy following him. Meanwhile with Maya, she was serving a couple of guys when one of them ran his hand up and down his arm.

"I'd rather you didn't touch me," she snapped, moving away from the guy.

"Come on baby. I can take you somewhere better than this," he said, moving forward towards her.

"I'd rather go to hell than go anywhere with you," she snapped, and tried to turn away but the guy caught her arm.

"I like feisty girls," he said, bring his face closer to hers. His breath smelled of alcohol, and she moved her face away.

"How will you like it when I slap your face?" she said, her voice raising a little. She stepped on his foot, and pushed him away. She quickly made an escape, just to be caught by Tommy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked, concern etched across his face. She squeezed the arm he had put around her.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle. Just some drunk ass guy, who needs some serious attitude changing lessons," she said.

"I'll deal with him," Roy said, going to get the guy out.

"You sure you're okay. You've had a rough day, so if you need a break just tell me," Tommy said, looking over her to make sure she was okay.

"Tommy, I'm fine. Trust me, it's nothing I can't handle. This is nothing compared to what I've been through," Maya told him, sending him a reassuring smile. He nodded, and made his way back to the bar, his eyes not leaving Maya. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, which was good for Maya. She was just taking out the trash when the guy who has harassed her before came out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Maya screamed.

"Hey baby! No need to scream, it's just me and you now," he said, reaching out for her. She grabbed him arm and twisted, then kneed him in the stomach and punched his face.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Maya yelled, as she walked away fast. She turned away, and saw Oliver standing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. He was bothering me tonight in the club, so Roy and Tommy kicked him out," Maya explained.

"Thea was right, you really do know how to kick ass," Oliver said, looking around Maya to see the guy laying on the floor.

"Yeah well, after Scott I was always on edge so I learnt karate, and judo. I wanted to be prepared," Maya rambled on. Oliver smiled at how alike she and Felicity were.

"You're really good, but you could do with more training," Oliver said, putting a hand on her back and steering her towards the basement entrance.

"I know, I've been thinking of getting a membership somewhere, but I don't really wanna spend money," Maya said.

"Well I know some people who can train you, free of charge," Oliver said, as they entered the foundry.

"Who?"

"Me, and Diggle. Maybe even Roy," Oliver said. The lights came on and Maya's jaw dropped (almost to the ground).

"You're the Arrow," she whispered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

* * *

_Okay, so Maya now knows as well. I hope you guys liked the Thea & Maya bonding. I enjoyed writing that. If it wasn't obvious who I'm pairing Maya up with, it's…..TOMMY! He got the most votes, and I really like Tommy so… yeah.  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it's really appreciate it!_

**PLEASE READ. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Arrow

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. But I have had a few comments about Maya being the main character. Well I guess the point of the story was Maya getting done with Scott and Felicity showing how strong she is. Please tell me if you don't like anything, but be as nice as you can about it. For all of you wondering whether Maya will be part of team Arrow, your questions will be answered this chapter.**

* * *

_"Me, and Diggle. Maybe even Roy," Oliver said. The lights came on and Maya's jaw dropped (almost to the ground)._

_"You're the Arrow," she whispered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open._

Oliver just nodded, and watched while Maya walked around the foundry.

"You are _the _Arrow. The guy who has been saving this city. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say…"Maya said, trailing off…looking at Oliver.

"Well, let's start with questions you have?" Oliver said, pointing to the couch. Maya followed him and they both sat next to each other.

"Okay. How many people know? Why are you doing this? And why are you showing me?" Maya said, in one go. Thankfully Oliver was used to it, thanks to Felicity.

"You, Felicity, Diggle, Tommy, and Roy. That's who knows. The most important people obviously being Felicity, Diggle and Tommy, no offence or anything," he paused, and Maya shook her head, so he continued, "well it all started out as a list that my father had made. I took out all those people, then Felicity and Diggle made me realize that the city needs a hero, so I become the Arrow or Green Arrow, as people call me. Lastly, I decided to show you, because I think we could use you on the team. Not as a IT girl, but as an inside source. You can tell us what's going on at the DA's office, and what's going around the city."

"I could also go undercover," Maya offered, "I mean, I can kick ass and I'm really good at keeping secrets, and not panicking in sticky situations."

"We'll start with inside source, and then progress onto other things," Oliver said. Maya nodded, and it was silent for a while. The silence was interrupted by a pair of heels coming down the stairs, and anyone could tell who they belonged to. Felicity turned and saw Maya and Oliver sitting on the couch.

"Oliver…why are and my sister on a couch together?" Felicity asked, eyes widening when she realized what she said. "I meant, like sitting next to each other. I couldn't even imagine you guys doing anything else, not that you guys wouldn't look good with each other, but it's kind of weird, because she's my little sister, and you're my boss/friend/hero, and I….should really stop now."

"That's my Fliss," Maya said, smiling. "Oliver told me everything. Well not everything, but what I need to know. Which actually should be everything, but I guess in this situation the less is better. Anyway, I'm part of the team now."

"You've got to love these girls," Diggle said, coming down the stairs. "Welcome to the team Maya."

"Maya's on the team! Woo, finally someone cool," Roy said, following Diggle. The other three members raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you guys aren't cool, but I mean she's just…cooler," Roy said, nervously.

"Thanks Roy, you're sweet," Maya said, winking at him.

"I hope you're talking about me," Tommy said, slowly descending the stairs.

"Was there a memo for a team meeting that I didn't get?" Oliver said, as all the members of Team Arrow gathered in the Foundry.

"We all have the Arrow sense, when we have to be here. Right Smoaky?" Tommy said, throwing an arm around Felicity's shoulder, causing Felicity to laugh, Maya to look away, and Oliver to glare.

"Well since everyone is here, we might as well do proper introductions," Oliver said. "Diggle is our Trainer/Medic. Felicity is the IT genius. Roy is my sidekick. Tommy is the cover story maker. And now Maya is our inside source."

"And Mr. Queen over here, is the infamous Green Arrow," Tommy said, punching Oliver in the arm playfully.

"Well thank god I'm here, otherwise Fliss would be overwhelmed with testosterone here," Maya said, putting an arm around her sister.

"Hey! We're not that bad," Tommy said. Wedging himself between the two girls, swinging his arms around both of them.

"Yeah…they aren't. You on the other hand," Maya said, shrugging his arm off. Tommy grabbed her by the waist.

"Excuse you, I am insulted. I gave you a job!" he said.

"Actually Thea gave me a job," she argued, as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"I can still fire you," he said, tightening his grip.

"You can…but you won't. I'm too cute," she said, twisting her head to look at him. Giving him these big eyes, and pouty lips.

"Don't do that. You can't do that!" he whined, eventually letting her go.

"AHA! I knew that would work," Maya said, breaking free.

"No fair, you cheated," Tommy whined, he turned to face away and saw the rest of team watching them with raised eyebrows. Well Diggle and Oliver were giving him a 'what-are-you-doing' look, Felicity was giving him a 'you-hurt-her-i-kill-you' look, and Roy was smirking.

"Anyway, I really need some rest," Maya said, catching onto all the looks.

"Of course. It's been a long day. You'll be staying at the Queen Mansion," Oliver said, turning to face her.

"I will…?" she asked, surprise.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Oliver, being the protective guy he is, is forcing us to move into the Queen Mansion. They have like a million guests bedrooms. I already moved some stuff there. You can go straight there, and rest. You'll need it. Don't stay up too late, not that you'll listen to me. But anyway, get some rest, you have a job to get to tomorrow morning," Felicity babbled on. Oliver put an arm on her shoulder.

"I think she gets it," Oliver said, while Felicity blushed. "Roy can you drop her home."

"I'll drop her," Tommy blurted out, to quick. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, let Roy train. I'll do it."

"I'll just go get my stuff. I'll meet whomever is taking me home, outside," Maya said, running up the stairs.

As she disappeared the rest of the group turned to face Tommy.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you had it bad," Roy said, going to get ready for training.

"Tommy…her ex-boyfriend is a psycho, I'm not sure she's ready," Oliver started.

"She isn't, at all. But if you're serious about her, I'm giving you just one warning. Don't hurt her, otherwise if Oliver doesn't, I'll put an arrow in you," Felicity warned her.

"Forget them. I'll put 4, and I'm sure Thea and Laurel wouldn't mind giving you hell as well," Roy said.

"I haven't even admitted my feelings yet, and you guys are already threatening me. Great friends you guys are," Tommy said, shaking his head. He headed upstairs. He got his car and waited outside for Maya. Maya saw him and got into the car. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, before Maya decided to break it.

"They gave you the talk didn't they?" Maya asked. She looked at him. Tommy was so surprised by the question, he accidently hit the break. Thankfully they had just reached outside the gate of the Queen Mansion. He started the car again, but didn't answer. He parked the car outside the door, and went to open the door for her.

"How did you know?" he asked, timidly.

"I heard Roy on the way up. Is it true…?" she asked, looking down. Tommy went a slight shade of red.

"Umm…well…you see…" Tommy stumbled, and Maya giggled. He smiled when she laughed.

"It's okay. I'm just not ready right now…but it's sweet," Maya said, kissing his cheek.

"All I get is a kiss on the cheek and it's sweet…I feel deprived," Tommy yelled as she walked away. She laughed, and turned around.

"Give me time…and maybe you'll get much more," she said winking at him. Tommy's face was graced with a wide smile, and he watched as she entered the house, looking back at him once more, before closing the door.

* * *

**Okay so I know there hasn't been much Olicity, but I promise you next chapter will have way more Olicity. The next chapter will be Laurel & Maya at the Office, Olicity talking about Tommy & Maya, Roy/Thea/Maya bonding at Verdant.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. **


End file.
